World, this is Percabeth
by thegirlwiththerainboweyes
Summary: This is my over used version of outsiders meeting percabeth
1. Chapter 1

Jess Mans P.O.V

As I step out of the shinny new Volvo, I asses the entrance building of Goode high school. My school. It's really warm, so I can get away with my outfit. A tight, cobalt blue tank top, denim cut offs and blue ballet flats with a red belt pinching my naturally thin waist, to break up the blue. Coupled with my auburn hair and blue eyes I'm clearly the hottest girl here. So, by my logic, the hottest girl _should _be with the hottest guy. I say _should _as the hottest boy, Percy Jackson, refuses to date. He could get any girl in school with his tousled black hair, sea green eyes and lean swimmers body. However he never notices any of them. So many have asked that no ones keeping track anymore. He turns them down politely but without explanation. I know why. He's clearly only interested in one girl. Me. Tonight the seniors are hiring a stretch of beach down at long island for the last party before graduation. With one week left until we leave for collage. This may be my last chance. I've spent past year waiting patiently for him to ask me out. Since I've got next to no time left, I'll do it tonight.

**Time skip to party.**

I'm hanging out with my friends in my party outfit. An emerald green dress that hugs my chest but flares out at my waist and finishes at my knees. I'm just chatting with a girl I _think _is called Cassie when I spot Percy. He's wearing an emerald green shirt and denim shorts. The only flaw is the girl next to him. As much as I hate to admit it, the girl is pretty. She has long blond hair and a body like Percy's, lean and muscled. She's wearing a grey dress with a satin bodice and a layered skirt.

I carefully observe them for the rest of the party. They don't appear to be a couple but they do appear to be close, to close for my liking. At about 2:00 I decide to head over. I will play it cool, gather information and make my move once I've made sure they're not a couple.

"Hey Percy." I say. "Hey Jess." he says back. "Who's your friend?" I ask, faking cool. "Oh, right." he says. "Annabeth, meet Jess. Jess, meet my wonderful, amazing, intelligent girlfriend, whom I do not deserve, Annabeth." Dam, she is his girlfriend. This complicates things but there is still two hours until the rent we have on the beach expires and it would be social suicide to leave before the end, when we shall gather around the campfire, list collages and make any last minute confessions. During that two hours I will break up Percy and this Annabeth.

This soon proves harder than expected when you realize Percy and Annawhatever are cute together. However by 3:01 I have the perfect plan. I send Cassie to go and kiss him in front of Annawhatever. Then Percy is mad at _her _not me. Annawhatever will storm off, Percy will be heartbroken and I will pick up the pieces. Then, at 3:30, at campfire, I confess to Percy, Percy falls in love with _me, _and Annawhatever leaves my life forever. Cassie is easily persuaded with a ride in my new car. At 3:09 Cassie kisses Percy, at 3:10 Annawhatever storms off, at 3:15 I give Cassie my keys and at 3:17 I'm comforting Percy. At 3:30 we head over to the campfire. When it's my turn I stand up and say, "Jess Mans, UCLA, I have spent the entire senior year with a crush on" "My boyfriend." a new voice rings out. I recognize it immediately. Annawhatever steps up and slaps me. "I heard you give your friend your car keys after she pulled off the plan." Annawhatever said. After this Percy stands up and says "Percy Jackson, NYU, never going to have anything for Jess Mans" at this I try to look as small as everyone stares at me. "And" he drops to one knee, "Annabeth Chase, you are the most amazing girl that I have ever met. Will you do me the honor of becoming Annabeth Jackson?" Please say no, I chant in my head. "Yes." Dam, and I was so sure we where meant to be.

**I know it sucks but I've never been good at writing.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my little Percabeth shippers**

**This is a songfic**

Ellie Newton

_There was a guy at my school when I was in high school_

_We'd ride side by side in the morning on our bicycles _

_Never even spoken or faced each other_

_But on the last hill we'd race each other_

I remembered him so well.

We met on the school bus on the way to my first day of fifth grade. I had fallen over and had bruised my leg so I desperately wanted to sit down but there where no seats left. As I stood, wishing my leg would stop hurting, a boy suddenly stood up to give me his seat. He looked even worse than I did. He had bruises not only on his legs, but also on his arms and face. When I told him to sit he replied "Listen… um" "Ellie." I had responded. "Ellie, you clearly want to sit down so just sit." In the end I had sat down to stop a scene. When we had to disembark, he gave a little ladies first gesture.

_When we reached the racks we'd each go our own way_

_I wasn't in his classes, I didn't know his name_

_When we finally got to speak he just stared at his feet_

_And mumbled a sentence that ended with James_

When we got there we prepared to leave for our separate classes I told him "Thanks… um" "Percy", he had supplied. "Percy, thanks."

_I was young and caught in the crowd_

_I didn't know then what I know now_

_I was dumb, and I was proud_

_And I'm sorry_

As the year went on, I became popular and he became unpopular. He never held against me and always treated me as a friend.

_If I could go back do it again_

_I'd be someone you could call friend_

_Please, please believe that I'm sorry_

If only I treated him the same.

_Well he was quite a big guy, kinda shy and quite_

_When the kids called him weird he didn't try to deny it_

_Every lunchtime he'd spend walking by himself_

_Round the boundary of the grounds til he heard the bell_

He had tried to make friends but it didn't work. His ADHD and dyslexia had put people off so he walked alone.

_Well one day I found him, joined him on his walk_

_We where silent for awhile until we started to talk_

_I told him my family where fighting in court_

_He said his step dad and him always fought_

All my friends where in detention so I'd had no one to talk to. So, I'd talked to Percy. I told him that my mum and my step-dad where getting a divorce. Told me about his step-dad Smelly Gabe.

_We talked about music, he was into punk_

_Told me all the bands that I liked where junk_

_I said I'd never heard the songs that sex pistol _

_I laughed back at him and then the bell rang_

In one lunchtime I'd learnt more about Percy than I'd learnt about my other friends in a term.

_I was young and caught in the crowd_

_I didn't know then what I know now_

_I was dumb, and I was proud_

_And I'm sorry_

One week later the incident happened.

_If I could go back do it again_

_I'd be someone you could call friend_

_Please, please believe that I'm sorry_

To this day I pray for forgiveness

_It was after school in the afternoon_

_The corridors were crowded as we came out of the rooms_

_Three guys I knew pushed him into the cement_

_Threw away his bag and said he had no friends_

I was eager to talk to him about the upcoming excursion to the Sartoga battlefield. I was heading to our usual bus when I saw the popular friends I knew nothing about hurting the one true friend I had.

_He yelled that did and he looked around_

_Tried getting up but pushed him on down_

_That's when he saw me, called out my name_

_And I turned my back, and just walked away_

_Yeah I turned my back, and just walked away._

When Percy called my name, my heart had stopped and begged me to go back and help him. Help my friend. My head won the battle.

_I was young and caught in the crowd_

_I didn't know then what I know now_

_I was dumb, and I was proud _

_And I'm sorry_

Percy was expelled before I could apologise and my popular friends shunned me for being Percy's friend.

_If I could go back do it again_

_I'd be someone you could call friend_

_Please, please believe that I'm sorry_

I spent the rest of middle school as an outsider but I would take it a million times if I thought I could make it up to Percy

_Please, please believe that I'm sorry._

As I leave the car and say goodbye to my mother, maybe for the last time, and climb the hill to my new home, Camp Half-Blood, I run this all through my mind. Maybe, some god, somewhere will help me forgive myself.

As I cross the magical boarder, I see a boy with familiar black hair and sea green eyes. I vaguely hear him sat "Hi I'm Percy, Percy Jackson. Hey are you okay." But I'm crying to heavily to hear anything else. "After five minutes I calm down enough to tell Him the whole story. My heart nearly implodes with relief when he forgives me.

Once I've cleaned up he takes me on what he calls the grand tour. We see so many awesome things like the lava wall, the big house and my cabin, cabin 11. It appears I'm a daughter of Hermes.

Just as Percy leaves, a blond girl came up and asked "Hey seaweed brain, who's the new camper?" "Annabeth, meet Ellie Newton, daughter of Hermes and my friend from fifth grade." Annabeth greats me and asks me some questions before she and Percy politely excuse themselves and run of towards the lake.

As I watch them leave, my counsellor, Connor tells me "Those two have been through thing no demigod should have gone through. They deserve the break."

At dinner I put in two prayers to Aphrodite. The first, Percabeth stayed happy, and second, that the cute son of Dionysus, Pollux, was available.

**Thankyou so much to**

**Percabeth-lover-of-romance**

**Carthage5**

**IamElizaBennet**

**WiseGirl1190**

**rodgerskfan**

**The 379****th**** hero**

**Wisegirl2505**

**FandomsForeva**

**Soccerstar121**

**ElectroSix**

**WaveHex21646**

**For following and favoriting my story**

**Special thankyou to**

**Christy A. Solar**

**The 379****th**** hero**

**pastelhellhound**

**FandomsForeva **

**Forever-Fangirl-PJO-HP**

**For reviewing my story**


	3. Chapter 3

Nadia

The hunters were visiting Camp Half-blood, again. Honestly, we're here so much now Thalia is lieutenant. While Thalia is off with _BOYS _the rest of the hunters are sticking to our ideals and avoiding all campers. Apparently we're not allowed dinner in our cabin so we make the awful journey to dinner. While there I _try _to ignore the other campers. But, between Ares's children yelling at each other about lost swords, Apollo's children attempting to flirt with us and Aphrodite's children constantly huffing at us because we're too smart to fall in love it's rather hard.

After dinner it's the customary capture the flag game. I'm leading offence while Thalia takes defence. I've crossed the creek and I'm heading to the campers side. I find the flag within ten minutes. It's highly defended, but nothing we can't handle. We make a sudden charge, most of the campers are easy pickings but two campers are hard to fight.

There is a boy (YUK) and a girl. The boy has black hair and green eyes. You'd need to have lost all five senses and have been living under a rock for the past five years to not know that he's Percy Jackson. The girl beside him has blonde hair and grey eyes so she's most likely Annabeth Chase. I've heard of the legendary duo since Percy met us in Maine.

As much as I hate boys I will admit that he's a good fighter. He and Annabeth appear to know each other so well that they don't need to talk as they fight five hunters each. However I have bigger fish to fry. I have the flag and am running to the creek when, coming from the other direction, I see the most unlikely person ever carrying our flag.

It's that Hypnos kid Clovis. All around him I see hunters that have fallen asleep as a result of his powers. Before I reach the creek, a wave of power hits me and I fall asleep.

When I wake up, my best friend Emma is feeding me nectar in the camp infirmary. Apparently when I fell asleep I bashed my head on a rock but I technically crossed the river at the exact same time as Clovis so we drew.

When I'm allowed to leave I pass Percy and Annabeth. They appear to be fake sparing. I watch for a while and notice some strange things. Percy never boasts that he is better than Annabeth, he never whines when Annabeth wins and always stops if Annabeth asks to. Then Percy does the most surprising thing of all. He calls out "Hey Nadia. You recover okay?" I'm so shocked that he cares if his opponent is okay I'm struck speechless. To avoid looking stupid I ask, "How do you know my name?" He responds with "Naiads told me. You fell into their creek. Also, Clovis says that he's really sorry."

After some light-hearted banter Annabeth says, "Percy she'll want to get some rest." So I slept.

For the rest of our visit I watch those two and by the end I've decided. Not all love is bad.

**Hi everyone.**

**I'm not to sure about this one, kinda short but let me know what you think.**

**I think I'll do some more songfics**

**Let me know what songs you want and what situation you want them to be about**

**thegirlwiththerainboweyes**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone**

**This isn't a meet Percabeth fanfic**

**It's a pre Percabeth fanfic**

**Set in BotL**

Annabeth's P.O.V

_Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see_

_That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be._

As I descended into the Labyrinth I can't help but glance at Percy. He looks at me and I fake a smile so he doesn't realise how afraid I am. I desperately want to take his hand and reassure him that it will be okay but I don't. After Rachel Elizabeth Dare I'm not sure if that is such a good idea.

_I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about,_

_And she's got everything that I have to live without._

When I met Rachel, my heart sank. She was pretty, with her red-brown hair and green eyes, and even if she wouldn't tell Percy, I knew that her father was Richard Dare. She was pretty, had money and was a link for Percy to the mortal world. Everything I couldn't be.

_Drew talks to me, I laugh 'cause it's just so funny,_

_That I can't even see anyone when he's with me._

As we wait for the night to come so we can summon the dead, Percy, Grover, Tyson and I try to lift each other's spirits by telling jokes and recounting the funny parts of quests. Percy tells a hilarious joke about Apollo's sun chariot being a fiery ball of gas I laugh; not only about Apollo but also that he's the only one to make an impression on me.

_He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right._

_I wonder if he knows he's all I think about a night._

The way he talks about Rachel, it's as if they're already together. It's as if they are meant to be. I can't bear to tell him that I like him.

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do._

When we go on quests together, he's my rock. He's the one who gives me hope when all is dark. And now he's almost gone.

_Drew walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?_

_And there he goes, so perfectly,_

_The kind of flawless I wish I could be._

As I leave Mt St Helens, I try to tell Percy how I feel. I kiss him. As I leave, I watch Percy. He unleashes a swarm of water and I just make it out in time before the mountain erupts and Percy disappears.

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do._

Everyone in my life has left me. My mortal family abandoned me. Thalia's a huntress. Luke's Kronos's servant. Grover and Tyson are missing. Percy was the only one I have left. And now he's gone too.

_So I drive home alone._

_As I turn off the light_

_I'll put his picture down_

_And maybe get some sleep tonight._

I make my way back to camp with tears in my eyes. Back in my cabin I cry for days. He died before I could tell him how I felt.

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

I don't give people much of me. That way it doesn't hurt as much when I lose them. But I gave Percy part of my heart. And he took it with him to death.

_He's the time taken up, but there's never enough_

_And he's all that I need to fall into._

He always distracts me when I'm busy and annoys me when I'm in a good mood but I would take it a thousand times for the chance to have him back.

_Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see._

When he comes back, I pretend I didn't know that the island was Calypso's and fake a smile.

**Let me know what you guys think**

**Opinions, suggestions, anything you want. Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys**

**I'm not doing a songfic this time.**

**I'm doing the cliché Percy's female friend meeting Annabeth.**

Haley P.O.V

I'll get this off my chest now. I am head over sneakers in love with my friend Percy Jackson. And I have a plan to make him love me too. My entire group is in on it. After the swimming meet tomorrow, the twins Zoe and Nicole will drag a newly dry Henry back into the pool. After Percy and I finish laughing I'll bet him he can't beat me as I take an unfair head start. He'll yell that it's unfair but will win anyway. I'll give him a victory kiss and that's when he'll realise that we obviously belong together. We'll finally be able group dates with Zoe and Henry and Nicole and her girlfriend from outside school, Carmen.

The next day, at the swim meet, there are some weird people in the stands. There are eight of them holding up three signs between them. An African American girl and one that looks vaguely Native American hold up the first sign. Their sign reads "Got get 'um Percy." The Native American girl is holding hands with a blonde boy while the dark girl was leaning against a large Asian boy. A pair of dark haired dark clothed people holds up a second sign that reads, "This is so cheating Kelp Head." A blonde girl holds up the final sign. It reads "Seaweed brain."

They confuse me since I've never seen them before but I can't let that distract me. I need to win. No need to focus on how these strange people might know Percy and steal him away from me.

Naturally Percy wins and I'm not too shabby myself. Everyone's cleared out except for us and those weird people with the signs. I'm just about to kiss him when the weir people come down from the stands. I tell myself that it's nothing to worry about. I think they're all paired up anyway. It's clear that the Native American girl and the blonde boy are dating. As are the Dark skinned girl and the Asian boy. And I'm rather sure the two dark clothed people are dating, as are the two blonde people.

They interrupt us, much to my annoyance and the blonde girl asks "So, seaweed brain. Whose this?" After a long round of introductions I learn that the dark skinned girl (Hazel), the dark haired boy (Nico), the dark haired girl (Thalia) and the more muscular blonde boy (Jason) are all Percy's cousins and are here to watch Percy win. They somehow managed to talk their partners into coming. Hazel is dating the Asian boy (Frank), Jason is dating the North American girl (Piper), Nico is dating the slimmer blonde boy (Will) and Thalia doesn't date. That leaves the blonde girl (Annabeth). I don't know about her.

We get along rather well. Though I don't trust Annabeth. She and Percy seem too close. After a while Will gets a call. Afterwards he said "Guys, guys. Leo's back and you wont believe who he's got with him." Without a backwards glance in our direction most run off leaving only Percy and Annabeth.

"I'm sorry Haley." Percy tells me. "My friend has been gone for too long, now he's home."

And with that, Percy takes Annabeth's hand and off they run. Some how disappearing into the shadows. That one kind of hurts.

**Let me make this clear.**

**I wrote this A/N this morning after I finished my homework but I wrote the actual chapter last night.**

**I will try and post again today by Australian time so any Americans reading may not get it until your tomorrow.**

**Tell me what you think and review. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys**

**So sorry**

**I had writers block**

**This is a two shot and in the second half there will be a meet Percabeth scene**

Calypso P.O.V

_Two days past eighteen_

_He was waiting for the bus in his army green_

Leo was so young when he came to her island. Odysseus was twenty. That pirate was twenty-five. Even Percy looked older. Leo was too young to be in a war.

_Sat down in a booth in a café there_

_Gave his order to a girl with a bow in her hair_

He landed on her island so differently to the others. All of the others were next to dead and needed her medical help. Leo needed a friend.

_He's a little shy so she gives him a smile_

_And he said would you mind sittin' down for a while_

He started rather reclusive so she made the first move and she found that she loved it.

_And talking to me, I'm feeling a little low_

_She said I'm of in an hour and I know where we can go_

She never planned on falling for Leo but something about him was different.

_So they went down and they sat on the pier_

_He said I bet you got a boyfriend but I don't care_

Something inside her died slightly when she saw Leo scream for the pretty girl on the screen. She was so sure


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys**

**So sorry**

**I had writers block**

**This is a two shot and in the second half there will be a meet Percabeth scene**

Calypso P.O.V

_Two days past eighteen_

_He was waiting for the bus in his army green_

Leo was so young when he came to her island. Odysseus was twenty. That pirate was twenty-five. Even Percy looked older. Leo was too young to be in a war.

_Sat down in a booth in a café there_

_Gave his order to a girl with a bow in her hair_

He landed on her island so differently to the others. All of the others were next to dead and needed her medical help. Leo needed a friend.

_He's a little shy so she gives him a smile_

_And he said would you mind sittin' down for a while_

He started rather reclusive so she made the first move and she found that she loved it.

_And talking to me, I'm feeling a little low_

_She said I'm of in an hour and I know where we can go_

She never planned on falling for Leo but something about him was different.

_So they went down and they sat on the pier_

_He said I bet you got a boyfriend but I don't care_

Something inside her died slightly when she saw Leo scream for the pretty girl on the screen. She was so sure that she was going to steal Leo away from her. Just as she was falling in love again.

_I got no one to send a letter to_

_Would you mind if I sent one back here to you_

When she heard Leo had no girlfriend, Calypso couldn't think straight. Finally one had a reason to stay.

_I cried_

_Never gonna hold the hand of another guy_

_Too young for him they told her_

_Waitin' for the love of a travelin' soldier_

Calypso learnt of a new love with Leo. She didn't love him like the others, enticed by a pretty face and a heroic nature. She fell in love because of Leo's quirks and jokes.

_Our love will never end_

_Waitin' for the soldier to come back again_

_Never more to be alone when the letter said_

_A soldiers coming home_

She didn't know why, but Leo was special.

_So the letters came from an army camp_

_In California then Vietnam_

_And he told her of his heart_

_It might be love and all of the things he was so scared of_

After Leo left, Calypso fixed his mirror and watched his journey. She saw him get his friend Hazel to draw her and his struggle to make the astrolabe work and his plan to rebuild Festus.

_He said when it's getting kinda rough over here_

_I think of that day sittin' down by the pier_

_And I close my eyes and see your pretty smile_

_Don't worry but I wont be able to write for awhile_

She always tried so hard to forget when they left, but Leo she tried to remember.

_I cried_

_Never gonna hold the hand of another guy_

_Too young for him they told her_

_Waitin' on the love of a travelin' soldier_

Even after the mirror died for good, she still believed

_Our love will never end_

_Waitin' for the soldier to come back again_

_Never more to be alone when the letter said_

_A soldier's coming home_

She could get another hero, she couldn't get another Leo.

_One Friday night at a football game_

_The Lord's Prayer said and the Anthem sang_

_A man said folks would you bow your heads_

_For a list of local Vietnam dead_

One day, four nights after the mirror broke; Lord Hephaestus arrived on Ogygia with a grave expression.

_Crying all alone under the stands_

_Was a piccolo player in the marching band_

_And one name read but nobody really cared_

_But a pretty little girl with a bow in her hair_

Hephaestus told her of Leo's sacrifice. He also told her of the physicians cure, but he doubted Leo would have been able to administer it to himself.

_I cried_

_Never gonna hold the hand of another guy_

_Too young for him they told her _

_Waitin' on the love of a travelin' soldier_

Despite the proof, Calypso knew he was alive. She knew in the way that all lovers knew the other was alive.

_Our love will never end_

_Waitin' for the soldier to come back again_

_Never more to be alone when the letter said_

_This soldiers coming_

She kept her bags packed and her eyes on the sky, just in case.

_I cried_

_Never gonna hold the hand of another guy_

_Too young for him they told her_

_Waitin' for the love of a travelin' soldier_

After, awhile, she saw a dark shape on the horizon. A dragon shaped dark shape.

_Our love will never end_

_Waitin' for the soldier to come back again_

_Never more to be alone when the letter said_

_This soldiers coming home._

Leo had come back.

**I am so sorry.**

**I posted that other one because I thought the changes were saved.**

**My family has been hogging our computer.**

**Please review**


End file.
